


【授翻/冬兵中心】Coming Home/归乡

by A_LongJourney



Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Introspection, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: Summary：那不再是他年少时的布鲁克林，可纽约终究是纽约。
Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【授翻/冬兵中心】Coming Home/归乡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474941) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> 罗马尼亚那篇反响大大出乎我意料，给了我熬夜加翻一篇的动力。时间点是内战后终局之战前，复仇者集合在Tony的地盘，Bucky也得到了他的房间。Coming Home作为标题也有一种别样的深意，因为“归乡”也是控制冬兵的十个洗脑词之一，是他过去最深的恐惧和渴望之一。布鲁克林不再是他年少时候的布鲁克林了，而同伴的宽容与信任给了Bucky一个新的家。虽然忐忑，他终于安定下来，有一种踏遍千帆缓缓归的从容与安宁，也有一种走向未来的坚定。下一篇里他会和Tony有一些对话，共情与和解，实验记录也会同步掉落更新，敬请期待！

他们在夏日蒸腾的酷暑中到达大本营。灭霸（Thanos）逼近的危机给了流落四处的复仇者们一个回归的理由，也让他们对Bucky Barnes在场这件事有了点缓冲。Bucky不确定自己觉得在这儿怎么样。到此，归乡。

他想和Steve待在一起。现在，Steve是唯一一个他真的认识的人。而他甚至并不真的了解Steve。他花了一年躲着Steve，以及在空天母舰坠落后，向九头蛇疾风骤雨般地施以报复。之后他在罗马尼亚待了一年，试着寻回自我，试图找到一些平静。他觉得他做到了。他打过一些零工，给镇上的各种小商小贩搬货。他工资结现金，房租也交现金。只要钱按时到位，他的房东没问过他任何问题。Bucky整整一年都没和邻居们说过话，当偶尔遇上其他人的时候，他给他们扶过几次门，但没说过话。在市场里他尽可能的少跟人寒暄或提问，当他的雇主讲话的时候，他大部分都只是点点头。他猜他在那的一年里，他说过的话总共也没超过一千句。直到Steve出现那天。

Bucky一直对的，一切总是要以战斗告终。和Steve一起，他们几乎把中欧毁了一半。他杀了人。那些无辜的人们不是九头蛇的残党。是从他把冬兵和波托马克河上燃烧的残骸一起抛弃后的，九头蛇成员之外的第一批受害者。而这些战斗的结果，最终却指引他重回纽约。那不再是他年少时的布鲁克林，可纽约终究是纽约。他为维也纳爆炸之后发生的一切感到懊悔，万分歉疚。可他发现他很难对任何带他归家一类的事情感到后悔。

Bucky坐在他空荡荡的房间里的床边，思索着现在发生在他身上的宿命。他被一名他冬兵时期的被害人的儿子领着穿过走廊。一个他之前认识，却在他仍属于九头蛇的冬兵时期时期被他冷血杀害的人。以及他的儿子，一个他之后曾经试图杀死的人。Stark家的人们，早就存在于Bucky之前，当中，和之后的人生里。而他还要睡在Stark的提供的屋檐下，躺在Stark掏钱买来的床上，吃着Stark提供的食物。这一切都是怎么变成这样的？

外星人入侵的时候，各自为战的复仇者们开玩笑说Stark的妄想症犯了。现在没人再会嘲讽他了。Thor将他们的首领称为灭霸(Thanos)，并称他比中庭的守护者们所能想象的还要强大，他决心毁灭我们的世界。显然，他深爱着死亡的化身*，并想要用地球上的每一个灵魂向她献祭。他需要无限宝石来实现他的目标、Loki称他为愤怒的泰坦*，因为他是个疯子。联合国和美国政府都听取了他的报告，他们会相信的，并且会按照世界的最佳利益行事。《索科维亚协议》和关于它的没完没了的争论和修改提案将会被悬置，直到入侵得到解决。Steve坚信在世界得到拯救之后它一定会被彻底抛弃，当所有人都意识到他们不可能在火烧屁股只能指望复仇者救命的同时还期望控制他们。之后欧洲和美国就会很有风度地决定把Steve的队伍在复仇者内战时期造成的所有刑事追究一笔勾销。Bucky知道战争从没有什么文明可言*。

所有这一切把他们带回美国，聚集到大本营里，而Bucky很快就被他已经欠下悔罪之债的人，视作是一个他该负有某种义务的人了*。他头顶的屋檐，供他自如使用的房间，供他摄取营养的食物，以及无法掩盖的事实：瓦坎达人在未来至少六个月内都希望他能每隔几周做一次手臂的校准和检查。Bucky不确定他是否能自己走进Stark的实验室，或者让一个曾经恨过他的人在他的手臂*上操作，尤其当那和他大脑直接相连，作为武器一样好用。这个想法令人畏缩。

Bucky环顾他的房间。他的房间。他私人的空间。有一扇可以关上的门，可以把人挡在外边。内侧有个锁，却不是为了把他锁在里面。目前没人悬赏他的脑袋，没有执法人员到处找他，他有了一位等着帮他处理九头蛇挥之不去的程序的治疗师，他在自己的国土上。他也许能够在这里生活下去，重新找回一些曾经他失去的东西。找到自我。

今夜，他作为一个自由身回到美国的第一晚，他将要和Steve一起度过。会有晚餐，和足够的时间聊聊。Bucky开始逐渐适应了重新跟人说话。他沉默了太久，活在恐惧当中。此时，此地，他没有什么好害怕的。他可以谈所有Steve想聊的，他可以告诉Steve所有他记起的战前的事，会对战时发生的故事报以共情，或莞尔一笑：他们重拾和珍视着的同志情谊，和他们共同经历过的，彻骨的恐惧。他不觉得除了自己的治疗师，他会和任何人谈起在九头蛇的那一段，但他会告诉Steve他去了哪里，以及他离开华盛顿后都做了什么。

Bucky知道他得到了一份珍贵的礼物，一次重获新生的机会，一个真正的生活，在阳光下而不是阴影里。他将再次成为团队的一员，也许能和战友们建立起紧密的友谊。他会有Steve在他身边，并肩同行，托付后背。

-END-

译者注释：

*原文是incarnation of Death，译者认为指的是Mistress Death，漫画616宇宙的死亡女神，她与宇宙同时诞生，存续直到万物终焉，Thanos是她的爱慕者和追求者之一。

*原文是Mad Titan，Titan是希腊神话中与宙斯争夺天地的巨人，宙斯推翻了他们的统治，重掌神权，泰坦同时也被贬入地下，永世不得见天日。

*原文是“Bucky knew there was nothing civil about war.” 内战是civil war，Bucky对civil war开了一句嘲讽，反正不管是civil（对内的）还是war都一点不civil（文明）。

*原文是“Where Bucky was quickly becoming beholden to a man he already owed a debt of contrition to.”这里很难翻，译者已经尽力了，逻辑关系是Tony是Bucky负有悔罪之债的人，而Bucky却在住进来的短时间内受到Tony很多的照顾，显然Tony已经把照顾他当做是自己的某种义务了，而Bucky背负着这种歉疚却被一直照料，产生了I don’t deserve it 的想法。

*arm同时兼具手臂和武器的含义。

**Author's Note:**

> 神话这边不太在行，查来查去，还是没搞明白为什么漫画设定作为北欧神的Loki为啥要用这个希腊的意象去称呼灭霸。
> 
> 也有种说法称Titan一词的词源比希腊语更早，希腊神话记述的宙斯驱逐泰坦，其实是对希腊人入侵巴尔干半岛之前的文明的一种模糊的回忆。大概从大地女神盖娅的关系来看，宙斯是第三代神王，是与奥丁的孙辈同辈的神，然后泰坦是宙斯的前一辈，应该和作为奥丁儿子Loki同辈，但这也得不出丝毫的结论。
> 
> 感觉好混乱，但想想漫威连死亡女神都能搞出来，发生在阿斯加德的大概就是不同天神体系之间的战争吧。顺便一提，联合国和两个神话放在一个句子里，真的有种喜感的跳戏哈哈哈，还有美国人自我的priority真是无处不在。
> 
> 欢迎给我留言！


End file.
